The present invention relates in general to a multi-function bus for use in an improved switching system and, in particular, to multi-function busses for use in an improved switcing system capable of assuming a plurality of personalities and capable of supporting a variety of user services such as voice, data, and video information.
Numerous computer controlled devices are known in the prior art which interface with user devices such as analog and digital telephones, user work stations, key system instruments, local area networks, and remote subscribers. Typically, such devices are custom designed to operate with specified user equipment.
Considering the present environment of different user equipment and the rapidly changing need for extended services, there exists a demand for an interfacing system which is flexible enough to service any of the variety of services. The system must be able to function as a stand-alone switching system or interface whatever the user equipment is, with a host switching systems such as an automatic call distributor, tandem switching, PBX or concentrator. Such a system does not presently exist in the prior art, and prior art switching systems are not capable of assuming personalities extending from small size to very large, and are not able to adapt to varying demands for band-width and control in the prior art.
In order that the device be economical and efficient, there is also a need for an information signal bus which can assume different personalities depending upon the application.
The present invention overcomes these deficiencies in the prior art.